The present invention relates to a guiding device for fishing-rod lines.
For fishing rods, particularly of the type used for deep-sea fishing, guiding devices are applied to guide the line unwound from the reel along the rod; each guiding device comprises a body which monolithically forms two parallel wings between which one or two guiding rollers and one or more pivots are rigidly mounted so as to form, together with said wings, passage openings for the line.
Aligned supporting feet are also monolithically integrated in said body and are stably fixed to the rod.
Fixing occurs by resting the feet on the rod longitudinally, winding multiple turns of line on the assembly, and spreading a layer of hardening resin onto the turns.
The entire body, including the feet monolithically associated therewith, is made of metal and is produced either by blanking and bending a metal plate or by other methods.
Although they are currently in widespread use in the field, devices of the described type are not free from drawbacks, the most important being due to the fact that the body is rigidly coupled to the feet.
This forces to disassemble the entire device from the rod in case of breakage.
This entails cutting the resin-embedded turns of line that wrap around the feet to disengage them from the rod and, after replacement, reconstructing the winding and the resin coating.
This last operation is rather complicated and certainly cannot be performed by the user.
Another constructive characteristic of known guiding devices resides in the fact that disk-like inserts, made of plastic material, are interposed between the metal rollers and the wings supporting them; said inserts are suitable to prevent contact between metals, which in the specific case causes the formation of small voltaic pile-like structures, and consequently of unpleasant electricity, favored by the salinity of the operating environment.
Constructively, each roller is arranged between two plastic inserts; each insert externally abuts against a corresponding seat of the respective wing and the assembly is crossed by a pin and kept together by screws that engage corresponding holes of the pin and abut against the inserts with their heads.
This constructive layout has a considerable drawback which is due to the fact that repeated use may induce rotational torques on the screws, loosening them and sometimes causing their disengagement.
This of course leads to the breakage of the device.